


Introduction to Punishment

by farthendur



Series: Two On Top Of The Whole [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farthendur/pseuds/farthendur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of Oh Sehun and his sugar daddy Kim Junmyeon, some sexy, others mostly endearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction to Punishment

A sweet nasal voice flows through the large apartment as the door clicks shut, “Junmyeon? Jun?”

“I’m here, Sehunnie,” comes the response from the depths of the flat. Sehun makes his way down the corridor and into the living room, spotting Junmyeon at the kitchen table. He’s in teacher mode, back straight, green pen between his fingers. Seeing him like that is utterly endearing because of his nerdy jumper and button down, the tousled state of his hair – a result of all the times he’s run his fingers through those blond locks. The glasses low on his nose are a finishing touch to his handsomeness. He looks manly and professional in a very Junmyeon way.

Sehun is fond but slightly aroused too.

“Hi, daddy,” he says before kissing his cheek. Junmyeon leans into his embrace, smiling gently, then returning to his work.

“Hi, baby boy.”

 “Whatchu doin?”

“Grading. I have a stack to finish by Friday and it looks like I might have to lower the criteria,” Junmyeon is a respected professor in History (with a focus on the Eastern States). He makes a decent amount of money on his job despite the millions he has in inheritance. A mind like his needs occupation. “Are you staying over tonight?”

“Yeah,” Sehun pours himself sprite in a tall glass.

“Good, I’m making a big dinner.”

Sehun peaks through the oven glass, “Ah, meatloaf! Are you making that white sauce too?”

“You bet. I got some potatoes ready to bake with rosemary too.”

“Dessert?”

“Well…” Junmyeon peeks over his glasses, “I didn’t really have time to make anything proper, so we can have ice cream, if you’d like. There won’t be enough time to bake some frozen pies.”

"You’ve outdone yourself, daddy,” Sehun shakes his head. He cracks the oven open and inhales deeply, humming to himself in delight, then heads to the large sofa.

Junmyeon looks up at him briefly, “How was your day, baby?”

“It was good. Tiring,” the younger makes himself comfortable using the whole length of the couch. “How was yours, daddy?”

“Did that er…the test you had, did it go well? I forgot what it was on, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, it did. It was an Ethics test. It was just a small one though, nothing to worry about.”

“Good, good.”

The TV comes on and Sehun starts flipping through the channels.

“How was  _your_  day?”

Junmyeon rubs his fingers on the side of his head sighing, “It was good, baby. Tiring like yours.”

“Maybe we should go to bed early.”

Junmyeon mutters a  _maybe_  and bores into his grading. Yawning loudly, Sehun settles on a program to watch and asks if the volume is okay.

 

 “Daddy?” Sehun calls after they’ve been silent for some time.

“Mhhm?”

The sound of shuffling comes from the couch, “I’m bored.” When no response comes from the kitchen, Sehun elaborates, “I’m bored and tired, daddy. Won’t dinner be ready soon?”

“I don’t think so. It’s only 7:30, Sehun-ah, find something to do. Play on the XBOX or something. I bought a bunch of new games the other day, they’re in my study. Don’t you have homework to do anyway?”

Sehun grumbles and gets up.

“Try ‘Emperors Rising 2”, I wanna know if the new quests are accurate!” Junmyeon calls after him.

The TV in Junmyeon’s living room is a stunning creation of most advanced technology, more than two meters in diameter with impeccable quality of the image; in other words, perfect for video games. Sehun loses himself in the game for some time, while Junmyeon replaces the meatloaf in the oven with the potatoes and makes a few comments about the graphics of the game before returning to his work.”

“Daddy, come play with me, get some rest,” Sehun takes up again no more than fifteen minutes later.

“I can’t, I want to get through as many of these as I can before dinner.”

“Jun, come on! You need some rest!”

“I’m fine, Sehunnie.”

“Jun! Pay attention to me!” Sehun whines. At this point, he’s dropped the controller and has climbed on the couch to face Junmyeon.

The older man sighs and throws him a long, tired-but-amused look. He takes off his glasses, “Alright, come here. Just for a bit though!” he warns when Sehun scrambles over the back of the sofa.

He finds his lap full moments later. Sehun straddles his thighs and locks his fingers behind his daddy’s neck, smiling sweetly when Junmyeon runs his hands down his sides. Junmyeon’s smile is tired but happy, radiant and tinged with his love for Sehun. Their lips meet. Slow and sweet, it’s more lips than tongue, affectionate, warm. Sehun plays with the collar of his daddy’s shirt as the two talk quietly.

“You’ve done your schoolwork, right?”

“I only had a little to do. Came straight here after I was finished.”

“Did the jerk professor bother you again today?”

“I haven’t seen him in a while. Maybe he died.”

“Mmm. Dinner will be ready soon. We’ll eat healthily, then go to bed, yeah? Maybe take a nice shower before…”

“Your eyes look tired.”

“They are, baby.”

“You should give up on those papers. Come cuddle me on the couch,” Sehun twirls a finger in a blond lock.

Junmyeon chuckles and slides his hands to the boy’s ass, “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Let’s play.”

“Play what? ‘Emperors Rise’?” Junmyeon raises his eyebrows seemingly clueless.

“Maybe that, maybe something else,” Sehun’s fingers are now all in his daddy’s hair. Junmyeon just smiles and enjoys the touch. He looks criminally handsome, eyes half closed, neck exposed. The features of his face are at peace, his natural attractiveness glowing in waves. Sehun can’t stop looking at him. He kisses his eyes, one after the other. He watches him some more.

“Alright, go away now, go on, let me finish these and we’ll have dinner,” Junmyeon shoos him away when he feels Sehun’s lips on his neck. Naturally, Sehun whines, but Junmyeon is adamant, so the boy saunters around the kitchen for some time, opening and closing cupboards and munching crackers.

“Daddy, come on, pay me some attention…Daddy…Daddy!”

“Leave me alone, find something to do.”

“I want to do  _you_!”

“I swear to God, it’s like you can’t stay still for five minutes!”

“But  _daddy_ …”

Everything goes quiet for some time as Sehun gets a tablet from a shelf in the living room and indignantly plays ‘Subway Surf’.

“Daddy?”

Junmyeon chuckles at the paper in front of him, shaking his head, “Listen to this: ‘The population of local tribes must have dropped drastically, similarly to how the sub-Saharan populations decline when they can’t find water.’ What the heck even is this!”

Sehun moves closer. His slender form is clad in a simple gray shirt and dark jeans and exudes frustration.

“Daddy? – Daddy, come play with me.” When Junmyeon only hums in response, Sehun jams his hands in his back pockets and adopts his whiniest voice, “Daddy, please…! Daddy!”

 “What, Sehun?” the blond man almost snaps, eyes intent on his boy for a moment. Sehun suppresses a shiver. He knows he’s in dangerous waters.

“Pay some attention to me.”

“I can’t, sweetie,” just like that, Junmyeon is back to his grading.

Sehun huffs and crosses his long arms. He tries to burn holes through Junmyeon with his glare from the other side of the kitchen, but Junmyeon is invincible, focused on sliding that green pen across the paper. Sehun makes a decision.

The chair scrapes along the floor loudly, but Sehun doesn’t waste time wincing, ducking under the table immediately.

“What are you doing?” Junmyeon doesn’t look up from the paper. He doesn’t jump when he feels hands on his knees. He only warns, “Sehun.”

But it makes no difference. Within no time his legs are being spread and fingers are working at his crotch area. He swallows a groan and leans back in his chair to give Sehun a long and very meaningful look.

Again, it deters Sehun not even a little. He has a determined look on his face as he presses on the fabric to reveal the outline of Junmyeon’s soft dick. He rubs along the length of it, kneading at all the right places to get it hard. Junmyeon watches him in conflict because he’s tired and annoyed and hungry, but also mildly aroused and curious.

So he lets him continue. Sehun takes full advantage of the lack of protests and mouths at his daddy’s shaft through his sweatpants. He pulls the waistband down and repeats, kisses along the length of Junmyeon’s hardening dick through his mighty expensive boxers. He licks at the tip, massaging Junmyeon’s balls through the leg, and rejoices when Junmyeon lets out a small moan.

As much as this all seems to be about Sehun being bold, he still looks up for permission when he hooks his fingers under the waistband of the boxers. Junmyeon grants it only after watching him for the longest time, making Sehun squirm under the weight of his smirk. Sehun scrambles to get his hand around his daddy’s cock and Junmyeon awards him with a low moan.

He traces a finger along Sehun’s jaw, “You know I don’t approve of this, don’t you? So be quick about it.”

The skin where Junmyeon’s finger was tingles. Taking a shaky breath, Sehun leans closer and licks a trail up the vein on the underside of his daddy’s cock. It tastes delightful – of musk and Junmyeon – so the boy can’t stifle his moans. He laps at the tip while stroking up the base, the taste of precum fresh in his mouth. He feels too warm, too worked up, too needy as he works his tongue in the piss slit and listens to daddy’s groans, feels daddy’s cock hardening in his hand. Daddy’s voice is so nice, music to Sehun’s ears. He takes as much of him in his mouth as he can and looks up.

That does it for Junmyeon – Sehun’s pink lips stretched around his dick, Sehun’s fingers on his balls, his eyes looking up at him without a trace of mischief, just need, obedience, desire to please. He buries his fingers in the hair on the back of Sehun’s head and tugs, not enough to pull him off his shaft, but enough to make him whimper.

“Hands off,” he orders and Sehun’s hands fly behind his back. The younger shuffles closer between Junmyeon’s legs – the table isn’t that tall – but the issue is solved when Junmyeon pushes his chair back, dragging his boy with him.

He forces Sehun down on his dick again, “I’m going to have you do this at a dinner some time. How about that?” his voice goes lower and Sehun keeps sucking, uses his tongue on the underside and watches his daddy. “When I have some people from the  _Santori_ board over. I’ll have you blow me under the table while we’re dining and everyone will know  _exactly_  what you’re doing. Everyone will know what a slut for daddy’s cock you are,” Sehun whimpers at Junmyeon’s last words and his eyelids flutter, but Junmyeon doesn’t stray from the rhythm of pushing him on his length. “And they’ll all wish they could have you give them head, but they’ll know you’re all mine. I might even fuck you in front of all of them.”

Sehun has started moaning around his daddy’s cock and the vibrations are fantastic. Junmyeon throws his head back and thrusts in and out of Sehun’s mouth carelessly. For a while, he gives himself up to the wonderful mixture of sensations, to Sehun’s whimpering and gagging and he groans and praises loudly,  _good boy, good boy Sehun,_ and he moves his fingers to the top of Sehun’s head and holds them there and cards them through the soft locks in appreciation.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Junmyeon says with a hint of breathlessness, pushing Sehun off. He traces his thumb over Sehun’s wet lips before getting up. “Go get a condom and the lube. And get these off the table, but be careful about it. Don’t you dare touch yourself!”

He shouts his last command from the kitchen counter as he gets a towel and opens the oven to bring out the potatoes. While Sehun shuffles behind him, he drizzles olive oil on the potatoes and puts them back inside the oven after turning it off, his dick tenting his sweatpants. He shucks his sweater off and unbuttons his shirt, but has no time to remove it because he sees Sehun pulling his jeans off by the table.

Sehun’s pale skin looks magnificent against the crimson towel Junmyeon throws over the table. Junmyeon lays him on it, running a hand down his chest, brushing his nipples until he reaches his leaking hard on and gives it several firm strokes.

“You’re breathtaking. I want to ravish you,” he muses, eyes on Sehun’s as he opens the lube. “Your ass looks delicious. You’d love to have daddy eat you out, wouldn’t you? God, I’d love that too,” a finger circles Sehun’s twitching hole and elicits a moan, then disappears to aid Junmyeon in rolling a condom down his shaft. “But we’re not gonna do that. Cause you’re a brat and you disrespected daddy and his work. Daddy’s just gonna—“ Junmyeon slides a lubed up finger in Sehun and the boy whimpers, “—fuck you so hard it hurts when you walk. We’ll see if you’ll do that again.”

“Daddy, please, eat me out. I’m so sorry, daddy, please!” with two fingers being twisted inside of his ass, Sehun can only clutch the towel and try to look Junmyeon in the eye. “Daddy, I’m sorry, please!”

“Beg all you want, baby, it isn’t going to happen.”

Sehun keeps whimpering as Junmyeon spreads his legs further and scissors the two fingers inside of him before pulling them out without warning. Sehun’s eyes widen – that can’t be all, he isn’t stretched nearly enough- Junmyeon doesn’t seem to care, lining his dick up, eyes dark with lust. He slides in in several measured thrusts while Sehun cries out in pain and arousal.

“Relax, baby. You know how this goes,” Junmyeon’s voice is low.

He strokes his boy’s thigh, giving him time to adjust – not enough time because Sehun’s cries are the same as Junmyeon starts moving.

“Ah! Ah, daddy,  _daddy_!”

Junmyeon takes Sehun’s feet in one hand, pushing them up and pressing Sehun’s knees to the boy’s chest. He watches his cock disappear into his boy’s delightfully stretched hole, hand on his own waist. Sehun is watching him too, the way his shirt hangs open around his shoulders and the way his sweatpants seem to be hooked below his balls, the focused, authoritarian purse of his lips. He’s so handsome, so powerful that Sehun whines out  _daddy…!,_ shuts his eyes, melting in Junmyeon’s grip.

“Is it going deep, baby?” Junmyeon huffs.

“So deep, daddy. Ah, daddy, feels so good,  _daddy!”_

Junmyeon hums and slams home right on Sehun’s sweet spot, time after time making the table scrapes the granite floor. Kissing Sehun’s ankle, he gives the boy’s flushed dick a tug and watches him fall apart at his daddy’s touch, babbling and whimpering and begging for release.

“You can cum, baby...Cum for daddy,” Junmyeon pants, speeding up and chasing after his own orgasm and

_there it is_ , there it is, Junmyeon spills inside the condom as Sehun clenches around him. The whole apartment rings with their cries of pleasure.

 

“I shouldn’t have worn a condom,” Junmyeon mutters against the skin of his boy’s chest, not making a move to pull out.

Sehun giggles, “I wanted to say something, but…”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon brings his lips to Sehun’s and thrusts once, twice inside of him, just for good measure. They smile at each other. Sehun knows he’s forgiven, especially as his daddy runs a finger through the mess on his chest and lets him taste himself before licking off the rest. “I want to say that I’m disappointed in you, but…”

Sehun laughs and his fingers find their way into Junmyeon’s hair. They share a few playful kisses despite Sehun’s dizziness. When Junmyeon moves away, the younger remains on the table for several long minutes, trying to piece himself back together.

“Quick shower, okay? I’m putting the potatoes back in, if we get carried away, they will get burned, so...” Junmyeon warns as he discards his clothes. Sehun drags himself to him, tall and languid and gorgeous and Junmyeon grins.

ᴥ

Setting the utensils down, Junmyeon carefully arranges the slices of meatloaf to overlap just right in a half-ring on one side of the plate. He pours some more sauce on top of them, then adds the coarsely chopped potatoes.

“Here you go,” he sets the plate proudly before Sehun who is all but drooling.

“It smells brilliant.”

“It does.”

The sound of the TV is the only accompaniment to the clanking of utensils and Sehun’s noises of delight as the two finish their dinner. Tired and mellowed out from the shower, they both can’t wait to get to bed.

“How can you be so good at so many things?” Sehun asks, shoving another piece of the meatloaf in his mouth.

Junmyeon laughs and doesn’t look up from his plate, “I’m not really.”

“You are. The fact that I can’t find a position in which my ass doesn’t hurt proves it.”

Junmyeon laughs again and covers his eyes, “Oh my god. Did I really hurt you that bad? Do you need something for it?”

Sehun shrugs, “You know I like it.”

After closing the dishwasher, Junmyeon washes his hands and checks the refrigerator.

“We need to make a list of groceries, I’ll pass it to Minseok tomorrow.”

Sehun moves to peek into the fridge too, satisfied with how he’s arranged the flower vase at the table, “He’s coming to make breakfast tomorrow?”

“Isn’t tomorrow Thursday?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Well, we should make the list anyway. Go get a notepad.”

When Junmyeon’s spent body finally hits the cool sheets, it’s close to 11:30 and he is annoyed. He’s wearing black silk boxers which only add to the exquisite look of his lean body against the pristine sheets.  A groan echoes through the room when Sehun decides he’s too lazy to circle the king sized bed and climbs over his daddy.

“I hate you.”

“Me too.”

Junmyeon lets the sheets fall across their bodies. They both sigh in contentment.

ᴥ

Next time Sehun decides to bug Junmyeon, he’s much bolder and demanding about it. He slips into obnoxiousness and Junmyeon doesn’t even warn him before seizing him by the back of his neck and slamming him down on the large couch. He dips a hand in the back of the boy’s shorts and presses a finger to his hole, drawing out a yelp.

“Are we doing this again? You didn’t learn your lesson last time?” his tone is flustered, angry.

“I just want you to pay attention to me, daddy! I haven’t seen you all day!”

“And I told you I have work to do! Why can’t you respect that, you brat?” he shoves him into the couch again, then flips him over to look at his flushed face. “Do I need to call uncle Kyungsoo?”

Sehun’s eyes snap up to meet Junmyeon’s immediately. He says nothing.

Kyungsoo arrives forty minutes later, stunning and slightly out of breath. His hair is slicked to the side, his tie loosened. Junmyeon brings Sehun out of his study where the boy’s been left, arms tied on the lounge with his hands behind his back. Though he wouldn’t admit it, Jun had a lot of difficulty trying to return to his work while waiting for Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kneels in front of the lounge, folding his hands between his knees. His expression is neutral, gentle even, in no way hinting towards what he is going to be doing to Sehun later. He cups Sehun’s jaw and feels the slight tremble jolting through the boy. Sehun’s shorts are tented beyond belief.

They strip him, manhandle him into positions that give them better access to the parts of him they want to play with until he’s begging for it. Kyungsoo eats him out and jams a small black dildo inside of him while Junmyeon holds his legs from behind the couch. They fold him in two like that and gag him and tease his hole mercilessly until Kyungsoo asks for permission to fuck him and they flip him again and remove the gag and Junmyeon shoves his cock down his throat while Kyungsoo pounds into him from behind.

“He takes dick so well, eh?” Junmyeon meets Kyungsoo’s dark eyes.

All Sehun can do is whimper and babble, when his mouth isn’t being filled. His eyes are hooded, his head is lolling. Junmyeon recognizes the signs of him slipping into his subspace.

When it’s time to trade places, Kyungsoo pulls out without warning and plops down on the couch by Sehun’s slumped body. Junmyeon marvels at the sight of his boy’s wrecked hole.

“You look incredible like this, baby. I guess you’re not a slut for daddy’s dick only. What a good boy, daddy’s boy…”

He slides the length of his dick up and down Sehun’s crack, pressing it down with a thumb. Kyungsoo sucks on the tip every time it peeks over the top, his hand on his own member. When Junmyeon sinks all the way in, Sehun’s cry is an alarming mixture of ecstasy and pain. He fucks his boy with the confidence of someone experienced. Kyungsoo raises and kisses the blond man, deeply, needily, a hand sliding down his lean chest. Kissing Kyungsoo is a completely different kind of thrill.

“Are you close? Cum inside of him then.”

Junmyeon gives Sehun a last thrust and lets Kyungsoo fuck into him fast and shallow. He kisses Sehun probingly as Kyungsoo cums inside of the younger and Sehun’s head falls on his chest and he’s begging for more, so Jun gives it to him, fucks him hard, the sounds of skin slapping skin carrying all through the apartment. Kyungsoo fills Sehun’s mouth with his fingers as Junmyeon’s broken moan reverberates off the walls and he fills Sehun up again.

 

Once Sehun is cleaned up and splayed on the lounge, Kyungsoo gives him and Junmyeon some privacy. Sehun’s taken up a quiet ragged chant of  _more_ and  _daddy_. His eyes are closed and Junmyeon is very careful in bringing a glass of water to his lips.

“Hey, baby, have some water. Baby, can you hear me? Can you hear daddy?” he tilts the glass up and Sehun manages a few small gulps, though a lot of the liquid runs down his cheek. “That’s good, Sehunnie. Have some more, it’s good for you. It’ll make you feel less hot,” he strokes his baby’s cheek and brushes the hair out of his eyes again. “Come on, Sehunnie. Drink some more water for daddy. Try to wake up now, alright? We’ll go have some dinner, that sound good to you?”

He continues murmuring to Sehun inbetween planting soft kisses on his forehead and patting water on his cheeks.

The table is already set when they come out of Junmyeon’s study.

“Are you alright?” Kyungsoo asks Sehun softly.

Sehun is too fucked out to form full sentences, so he just nods and smiles and they dine together, the two older men exchanging a word or two about their work. Junmyeon’s hand is on the small of Sehun’s back at all times, supporting and aiding. They’ve done this before and they’re sure to do it again.

 

 

Sehun is melting into the mattress by the time Junmyeon turns of the lights with a clap and pulls him into his embrace. The boy’s body is so relaxed that his face is mushed into the pillow and his shoulder twisted, but he can’t do anything about it.

“Jun, do you love uncle Kyungsoo?” Sehun mumbles just as Junmyeon is about to wish him goodnight.

Junmyeon takes a moment, “I do. Does that make you jealous?”

Sehun musters up all the strength left in his lithe body and scoots away as best as possible. Junmyeon chuckles and pulls him close again.

“Not the way I love you. We grew up together, we work together, he’s my best friend. Of course I love him. Plus that he’s very attractive, don’t you think? But I don’t love him the way I love you.” For his last words, the older makes sure his lips are by Sehun’s ear, “You’re my one and only.”

Sehun doesn’t reply, only melts into Junmyeon’s smaller body.

“Goodnight, baby.”


End file.
